Kingdom of Deathless Bliss
The kingdom of New Horizon, formerly Deathless Bliss, is being taken in new directions by Queen Sadira, while remaining true to the more desirable aspects of her predecessors vision. A place of love, purity, and safety; for those worthy and tolerant of what must be done for the betterment of the people. 'Economy' The fish and lumber of the land is the driving force for the economy as a whole, with tourism, and magical wares being the runners up once more development is complete. 'Government' As of present the kingdom is ruled by a sole monarch who is open to advice from her councilor and other reigning officials, but ultimately has the final say on everything. 'Geography' Located approximately 200 miles southeast of hammer, the capital city of Charybdis lies nestled along a forested coastline crisscrossed with numerous rivers. The land is lush and wet, the scenery is magnificent, so might even say to die for. Much else is still unknown about the surrounding area and will be updated upon exploration. 'History' The concept for this kingdom was brought from another world by a witch who idolized a deity by the name of Evening Glory. With her sudden disappearance the kingdom was left in the hands of Sadira, who decided to retain many of her predecessors founding principles without embellishment. Beyond that, things are still getting up and running, bolstered the event of an outstanding success by an artist depicting the beautiful scenery of the largely undeveloped landscape. Recent relations resulted in the establishment of an embassy by the Empire of Sin, followed a major setback in the form of mass destruction by a rampaging Kaiju. Will the council drive off the beast and salvage the kingdom? Find out IC! 'Inhabitants' While the kingdom doesn’t discriminate based on race, the present population is largely humanoid and undead. All individuals have basic rights unless they are deemed to be a burden on or violate the kingdoms laws. 'Religion' In the absence of Evening Glory worshipers, the kingdom has no established or predominant religions as of yet. Deities that promote the destruction of undead are prohibited, otherwise citizens may worship whomever they please. So long as it doesn't conflict with the laws or interests of the kingdom. Laws * Queen Sadira’s word is absolute, there is no higher power. Her decree is the final say on any matter, and all the following laws are subject to change as she sees fit. * Any intelligent creature is able to become a citizen provided they abide by the laws and contribute to society. * Those intolerant of the undead and the practices of the kingdom are prohibited from entering. * Officials and council members have authority over other citizens and are to be paid due respect. Offenders may be put in their place as seen fit by the offended. * It is unlawful to kill or destroy any inhabitant of the kingdom. Offenders will face public execution at the hands of the council or her majesty herself. * It's illegal to steal from, damage property of, or otherwise sabotage one another. * All citizens that contribute to society have rights to life, liberty, equality, freedom from slavery and torture, freedom of thought and expression so long as they abide by the above laws. * Any creature within the borders that is deemed to have betrayed the kingdom forfeits their rights, property, and their very life. 'Settlement Sheets' Neutral Evil Corruption +1; Crime +4; Economy +4; Law +1; Lore +5; Productivity +4; Society +2 Qualities: * Magically Attuned * Legendary Marketplace Danger: +5; Disadvantages Government Autocracy Notable PCs *Queen - Sadira *Councilor - Luna *General - Victoria *Grand Diplomat - Rayshaan *High Priest - Illis *Magister - Gibllilgil *Marshal - Peeta *Royal Enforcer - *Spymaster - Clovis *Treasurer - *Warden - Arasmes Marketplace Buy limit 6,720 gp; Sell Limit 30,000gp; Spellcasting 7th 5% Sales Tax